Christmas Joy
by KeepingUpDisappearances
Summary: A series of stories about the "main five" (Frasier, Niles, Martin, Daphne, and Roz) discovering happiness in the Christmas season. *12/25/18* FINISHED! :)
1. Frasier

A series of barks and the clicking of claws ended Frasier's peaceful session of reading as Martin, Daphne, and Eddie hurried into the apartment, chilled from the crisp December wind. Sighing, he closed the James Joyce anthology and gave the trio a weary welcome.

It had been almost a year since his father had moved in, but Frasier was finding it hard to get used to—especially with (in his words) the eccentric Daphne and that annoying dog.

Eddie leapt onto Frasier's lap, dampening his silk pajamas with snowy pawprints. Frasier pushed the terrier away none too gently, earning a reproving glare from Martin.

"What? I just bought these pajamas!"

"Eddie was just being friendly!" Martin exclaimed. "Why do you need those fancy pants pajamas in the first place? Back in my day, we were grateful just to _have_ pajamas!"

"That reminds me of something me Grammy Moon used to say…" Daphne began.

Frasier sighed heavily

"As much as I'd love to hear your charming anecdote, I think I'll take my leave."

"Aren't we a ball of sunshine today," Martin muttered, rolling his eyes. "Come on, Daph', we don't need him. I challenge you to a game of checkers."

Frasier headed to his bedroom suite and drew a bath for himself, determined to have at least an hour's quiet. After pouring himself a sherry, he sank into the hot water Yes, this was what he needed to unwind.

And then Frasier heard the tap-tap-tap of canine claws. Eddie bounced into the bathroom, barked excitedly, and sat on the edge of the tub, staring at Frasier. Frasier stared back. _One of these days I'm going to win, dog,_ he thought. _You don't scare me!_

Eddie gave a short bark, startling Frasier, who in turn startled Eddie. The little dog slipped and fell into the tub.

Seattle's favorite psychiatrist was not completely heartless when it came to that frustrating dog, however; he lifted Eddie out of the tub. After slipping on a bathrobe, he checked Eddie over and then, in what he thought was a great sacrifice, dried the terrier off with one of the Turkish cotton hand towels. As soon as he realized Martin's pet was safe, however, he looked around the water-splashed bathroom and gritted his teeth. This was enough!

"Come on, Eddie, let's go see your master," Frasier grumbled, picking the dog up. He stalked toward the living room. As he got closer, he heard Martin and Daphne talking.

"A little more to the right…that's better. Thank you, Daphne."

"This is beautiful! Dr. Crane will be so surprised!"

"Surprised about what?" Frasier asked as he entered the living room. An amazing sight met his eyes; Martin and Daphne had decorated the living room beautifully for Christmas!

"Do you like it?" Daphne asked excitedly. "We thought it would cheer you up."

"It's wonderful!" Frasier said gratefully.

"Hey, what happened to Eddie?" Martin asked suddenly.

It only took one mention of the terrier to put Frasier in a bad mood again.

"Your stupid dog fell into my bath!"

Martin looked crushed. "Look, I know you don't like Eddie, but you're being a jerk! Now apologize or shut your big bazoo!"

Frasier put Eddie on the floor and stood in silence for a moment, wondering what to do. As a son and as a psychiatrist, he knew it wa unkind to mock what made other people happy. Still, that dog was so annoying! He sighed, took a deep breath.

Just as Frasier was about to apologize to his dad, Eddie (still damp from his accidental bath) jumped onto the couch and began to roll around on it. Frasier shouted, his voice echoing in the apartment.

"EDDIE! Get out of here, you mongrel!"

A terrified Eddie whimpered and ran away. Martin gave his oldest son a very hurt look before hurrying after his pet.

"What are _you_ looking at?" Frasier snapped when he saw Daphne glaring at him.

"I know it's probably not me place to speak, since you're me boss, but I think that was very rude," Daphne said defiantly. "Mr. Crane loves that dog, and you scared him!"

"I just want some peace...and a clean couch," muttered Frasier.

"It's just a couch. If I may paraphrase me mum, there'll be no couches in Hell!"

Frasier stormed to his room. All this fuss because of a dog!

In the late evening, Frasier awakened to the sound of Eddie barking repeatedly. The sound grated on his ears and he wondered why his father wouldn't tell Eddie to be quiet. Frasier didn't even have Daphne to make the dog mind, for she was on a date.

The barking came closer until Eddie was at the door.

 _Ignore it, Frasier. Don't shout at the dog again. Dad'll kill you,_ he thought to himself. But the barking and scratching continued.

Was Dad getting back at him by ignoring Eddie? Unable to take it anymore, Frasier hurried into the hall. Eddie looked at him and whimpered pitifully.

It was then that Frasier wondered if something was wrong.

"What's the matter?" he asked the dog.

Eddie whined and scampered down the hallway to Martin's room. Frasier followed, an odd sense of unease growing. Eddie gave a short bark when they were at the door of Martin's room; Frasier entered and flicked on the light. Something was indeed terribly wrong.

 ** _One week later..._**

"How does it feel to be back in time for Christmas, old man?" Daphne said affectionately, handing Martin a brightly wrapped package. Martin leaned back in his favorite chair and smiled.

"Wonderful! A week in the hospital drove me nuts! All those doctors bugging me with questions and the nurses poking and prying…"

"Well, you did have a rather bad heart attack, Dad," Niles said.

"Yeah, and it sucked!" Martin said.

"That's putting it lightly," Frasier commented.

"Well it did! Now Daph' will be bugging me even more, telling me to exercise and making me eat stuff that doesn't even qualify as food!"

"And you should listen to her! She knows best!" Niles declared with excessive enthusiasm, glancing sideways at Daphne to see if she noticed his compliment.

But Daphne appeared not to even have heard Niles, as she was occupied with setting up a CD of Christmas tunes. The festive music played, and she gave the Crane men (and Eddie) a broad smile.

"Now, shall we open our gifts?" she asked.

"Ooh, me first! The youngest gets to go first!" Niles exclaimed.

"Actually, _Eddie_ gets to go first," Frasier said, causing his father to look at him in amazement.

Frasier gave Martin an elegantly wrapped box.

"Here, you can open this for Eddie."

While Martin tore the paper away from the box, Frasier called Eddie over to him and scratched his ears. The dog barked contentedly and rubbed his head on Frasier's new Armani suit, decorating the dark fabric with white hairs. Daphne looked worriedly at her boss, wondering if he'd have another outburst, but Frasier said nothing.

"Wow, Fras'! This is amazing! Eddie, come see what your big brother got you!" Martin exclaimed.

Eddie scampered to his owner and sniffed curiously at the open box; it was filled to the brim with gourmet dog treats, chew toys, and a collar that had Eddie's name embroidered on it. Eddie barked as if in approval and picked up a chew toy.

"What's this all for, Frasier?" Martin asked.

"Well, I felt bad for how I treated Eddie. If he hadn't let me know you were in trouble…"

Frasier let his words trail off, unable to think of what could have happened if he had ignored Eddie.

"Oh, Dr. Crane, that is so sweet!" Daphne exclaimed. "You did this all for that little dog, even though you think he's annoying. I'm so proud of you!"

She hugged Frasier enthusiastically and even gave him a kiss on the cheek while Niles watched in veiled envy.

"Dad, I'd like to take Eddie to the dog park tomorrow. I think we'd have a lot of fun together!" Niles said brightly, looking sideways at Daphne. Frasier and Martin looked at each other and it was difficult for them to keep straight faces.

"Oh, you silly sausage," Daphne said, grinning good-naturedly at Niles. "Always competing with yer brother!"

Niles looked very put out.

The Christmas celebration continued and through it all Eddie sat by Frasier's feet, gnawing on the chew toy and drooling on Frasier's Italian leather slippers.


	2. Niles

Instrumental versions of Christmas music (recorded by only the best symphonies, of course) filled the living room of The Montana as Niles studied a box of Christmas decorations. It was that time of year again and he wanted the place to look spectacular.

The gold-toned strings of bells and the holly wreaths looked classy, but he had used those last year. No, not those. He'd be hosting a Christmas party soon and he didn't want the guests thinking he had so little imagination that he couldn't come up with anything new.

Niles had just completed the finishing touches when he heard the click of the front door opening. He turned, expecting to see the woman who made his life complete walk in with her usual grace—but she flew in like a windstorm.

"Remind me," Daphne said furiously, "to call Simon and apologize for ever saying he's a bad driver. This early snow is making people drive like idiots! I almost went out of me mind!"

"You're home safe, that's all that matters," Niles murmured gratefully, wishing he could give those drivers a piece of his mind for upsetting his beloved.

"I'm going upstairs to clean up a bit. I must look a fright from this weather," Daphne said.

"Nonsense. You're beautiful," Niles insisted.

Dressed in a faded Manchester United sweatshirt, her hair damp and tangled from the wind and snow, Daphne once would have thought he was only trying to make her feel better, but after so many years with Niles, she knew he meant it with all his heart.

"How are Dad and Frasier?" he asked.

"Your father was surprisingly cooperative today, but Frasier was moping about—"

"As if that's anything new," Niles interrupted teasingly.

"Cam Winston got an article published in _Wine Spectator_ ," Daphne explained before going upstairs.

While she was gone, Niles flipped through the mail. Most of it was the business related, but an envelope addressed in formal script caught his attention. He opened the envelope and removed a gilt-edged card.

 _Dr. Niles Crane and Mrs. Daphne Crane are formally invited_

 _to the 15_ _th_ _annual Opera Society Christmas Ball_

 _December 24_ _th_

 _At the Fontaine estate_

A grin overtook Niles' features. Frasier would be beside himself when he learned that his brother and his sister-in-law had been invited to one of the most exclusive social events of the year (Frasier had had a feud with an Opera Society member and quit).

"I wish you'd tell me the joke, I could use a laugh."

Niles looked up to see Daphne gazing at him with an amused smile.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know you were here."

"I'm glad I'm so important to you that you don't even notice me," she teased.

"We've been invited to a dinner and dance for the Opera Society," Niles said. "Did you want to go?"

"Niles, that sounds splendid. We haven't been to a formal dance since the Snow Ball!"

In an instant Niles' mind traveled back seven years to that magical evening. The mere privilege of having Daphne in his arms had been enough to make him forget the gossip and false pity of Maris' high-society friends. And what a night it had been; at the time, dancing with Daphne had been all he had ever hoped for. And here he was married to his loving, beautiful dance instructor, more deeply in love with her than ever.

"Niles? Come back to me, Niles!"

"Eh? Sorry, I zoned out for a minute," he answered.

"Can you believe it's been seven years since the Snow Ball? And now me dance partner is me soul mate!"

Touched by her words, Niles drew her close and pressed his cheek against hers. His life with Daphne was so wonderful that, as silly as it seemed, he imagined on occasion that this was all a beautiful dream that he would wake up from.

 _ **December 23**_ _ **rd**_

The evening of the Christmas ball was perfect, the air crisp with snow. Inside their bedroom, Daphne was dressing; she had bought a new dress but refused to show it to Niles until that night. He waited for her patiently and when he heard that familiar tread on the stairs he turned around. The sight that met his eyes stunned him.

Daphne was in a jade-green satin gown that hugged her curves before flowing into a filmy, ankle-length skirt that moved like water when she walked. She had put her silky hair up and secured it with a silver comb; a sprig of holly tucked behind her ear completed the ensemble.

"Daphne, you look amazing," Niles gasped.

"Thank you, Niles," she answered. She gazed at him in turn, smiling at how handsome he was in his tuxedo and dark green bow tie. "You look very sexy."

Niles helped Daphne into her coat and then took her hand.

"Time to go, darling."

The drive took some time due to the frosty roads, but eventually they came to the beautiful Fontaine mansion.

"Welcome, my revered guests," Mr. Fontaine said grandly as the guests entered.

Everyone filed into the dining room for an elegant supper, but it was the dance Niles and Daphne were looking forward to. It took all their patience to pretend they were interested in the "small talk" of the other attendants.

At last the guests were ushered into the lavish ballroom by Mr. Fontaine's butler. Several splendidly decorated Christmas trees had been placed in the room, giving it a festive air

The band was just warming up when a tall blonde woman came up to Niles and smiled rather pompously.

"Why, Niles Crane, fancy seeing you here!"

"Good evening, Marjorie," Niles answered stiffly. "Daphne, this is Marjorie Nash. Marjorie, this is my wife, Daphne."

Daphne tried not to look too curious. So was the woman who had accepted Niles' invitation to the Snow Ball but had stood him up, just when Niles had been at his loneliest. Yet her indignance was mixed with a feeling of triumph. Marjorie had thrown away her chance of a wonderful time with Niles Crane—and it was she who had unexpectedly found herself at Niles' side that night.

"Weren't you…Daphne Moon?" Marjorie asked, her voice almost scornful.

"Yes…" Daphne said cautiously.

"So, _you're_ her," Marjorie said with barely veiled contempt. "I _heard_ about you and Niles having such a good time at the Snow Ball. You created quite a stir, showing off just to spite poor Maris. Apparently two were very… _cozy_ when you were dancing."

Daphne felt her face grow hot, but the band struck up a waltz rendition of 'O Tenenbaum'. Marjorie's nasty words were forgotten as Niles and Daphne melted into each other's arms and sailed across the dance floor. She even snuck in a kiss as she had almost a decade before—but this time it was a lover's kiss, sweet and passionate.

They made their way through several more dances, their favorite being a tango to the tune of 'Feliz Navidad'.

When the band took a break, they made their way to the refreshment table, breathless but blissfully happy. Their happiness was interrupted, however, when they overheard their names.

"Yes, after Maris he married Dr. Karnofsky—you've heard of her, best surgeon in Seattle—but it only lasted three days."

"We don't know the circumstances of the divorce," someone else said, "but Niles Crane could have done better than Frasier Crane's _maid_ when he remarried."

It took all of Niles' self-control not to go to those gossips and tell them what he thought, but he knew that would only humiliate Daphne more. Best not to make a scene.

Still, he was indignant on his wife's behalf. She was far from being just 'the help' (as if that were anything to be ashamed of in the first place!). As a skilled physical therapist, she had worked wonders for Martin Crane. But it was not only her professional skills; she had been like family to them almost from the beginning.

Niles had had enough.

"Daphne, why don't we go out to the garden?" he asked.

"With pleasure," Daphne said through gritted teeth.

They stopped only long enough to take their coats and ask Mr. Fontaine's permission to visit his garden.

The moonlit garden consisted of a sprawling stone courtyard surrounded by flower beds and softly lit water fountains. The sound of the wind in the pines mingled pleasantly with that of splashing water. Niles and Daphne forgot the cruel comments as music floated from the mansion into the still, peaceful evening. Daphne filled Niles' welcoming arms as they started a waltz. It was as if they were the only two people in the world.

As they danced, Daphne felt her husband's soft lips on her neck and the blissful sensation made her shiver more than even the coldest Washington wind could.

"I adore you, Daphne Crane," he whispered, nuzzling her hair and savoring the sweet scent that was connected to so many hopes, dreams, and memories. "My goddess."

He bestowed a deep, tender kiss on her lips and smiled, happy in the knowledge that, this time, Daphne knew he wasn't acting.

"So, what are you hoping to get for Christmas?" Daphne asked idly, interrupting his thoughts. "Besides me," she added, teasing.

Niles could see the loving expression on her face even in the pale moonlight and was overcome with emotion. He desperately wished he could find the words to tell his wife that her playful words had more truth in them than she realized. No gift could be as precious as his Daphne.


	3. Martin

This would fit into any of the early seasons (1-5). Ignores canon Christmas episodes. I got some inspiration from episode'A Lilith Thanksgiving'.

* * *

It was the most awkward silence that Martin Crane had ever experienced. He was sitting in his favorite chair and wearing his cozy flannel pajamas but didn't feel relaxed at all. It was all because of the occupant of the sofa across from him

The occupant was a very familiar woman. She had her usual countenance: a stiff, perpetually businesslike expression and a tilt of the head that was somehow dismissive. She was dressed in a tightly tailored blazer and skirt and had her dark hair pulled back in a stiff bun that made her look like a stern professor.

He and Lilith Sternen were the only two souls in the house besides Eddie. Frasier and Daphne had gone out to the mall (on Christmas Eve day!). Niles had called to say he'd be late for the Christmas Eve dinner—Maris had gotten lost in the kitchen again and it was taking him much time and effort to calm her. Minutes later, another call came. The cold weather had damaged Frasier's Mercedes and he had had to pull over. Now he and Daphne were waiting for a tow truck.

Thus, Martin found himself alone with his former daughter-in-law. Freddie had come with her, of course, but he was visiting another boy his age who lived in Elliot Bay Towers.

"So…" Martin began uncomfortably, trying to break the unnerving silence. "How about that weather?"

"If you don't want to talk, you don't have to," Lilith said crisply.

"Oh…okay," Martin said. "Do you mind if I watch TV?"

"Go ahead. I'll just read."

Martin turned on the TV and flipped through the channels until he came to a show titled _When Sportsplayers Go Wrong_. He was soon laughing uproariously at videos of players overreacting to stupid moves or to losing.

Lilith raised a neatly groomed eyebrow and stared at Martin with obvious disapproval.

"I thought sports fans were supposed to support _proper_ players," she said in her usual cool tone.

"Aw, you gotta laugh at life," Martin said. "Sure, they're not being professional, but it's funny to see them be human when they're idolized by fans everywhere!"

"I see nothing to laugh at," Lilith retorted.

The words slipped out of Martin's mouth before he thought better.

"I don't think I've ever heard _you_ laugh to begin with."

As soon as he realized what he'd said, Martin felt ashamed. He'd never been fond of his former daughter-in-law but it had always been his philosophy to respect everyone.

"Aw, jeez," Martin said, turning off the TV and looking apologetically at her. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it."

"Do you really feel that way?" Lilith asked.

"Um…" Martin said cautiously. "It's just that…you don't always find the humor in life. But you're very practical. Practical people can be like that. Why, one of the guys on the force way back when was like that…I don't think I even saw him smile. And—,"

Lilith grinned, causing Martin's eyes to widen in amazement.

"You really are becoming an old man! Launching into interminable stories and speaking before thinking."

Until now, Lilith's words would have been heavy with sarcasm but there was no mistaking her almost _playful_ tone. Martin pinched himself, wondering if he was asleep—or 'in the Twilight Zone', as he had once said.

"Listen, since we aren't doing anything, why don't we get started making dinner? Frasier and Daphne likely won't be back for a long time, and you know how Maris has Niles on a string. He won't come until she gives him permission."

Martin agreed readily, though he wondered for a moment if he'd taken leave of his senses. Soon they found themselves conferring over a ham, trying to decide if it should have a honey glaze or be left plain. Martin insisted on the glaze, saying it would balance out the saltiness of the ham. Lilith declared that it would cover up the ham flavor.

"Okay, old man, we'll see who's right. I'll let you do the glaze—but you have to make it yourself."

"Easy peasy," Martin said cheerfully.

Ten minutes later, Martin put the glazed ham in the oven, smiling triumphantly at Lilith.

"Don't get too confident," she said. "It has to be edible when it comes out!"

Martin scoffed and went to work on the potato salad while Lilith prepared the desserts. Half an hour later the oven timer beeped. Holding his head high, Martin grabbed a pair of oven mitts and removed the ham from the oven.

Only it no longer looked like a ham. It was a scorched mess covered in lumps of sugar crystals. Martin dared not look at Lilith as he dropped the ham on the counter with a thud.

Then Lilith snickered and Martin couldn't help giving her a sheepish grin before putting the finishing touches on the potato salad.

"I've heard of blackened ham before, but I've never heard of _scorched_ ham," Lilith said.

"I guess I used too much sugar," Martin admitted.

"Never mind that," Lilith said officiously. "We'll see how your potato salad came out."

She took a bite of Martin's potato salad, with alarming results. A strange look came over her composed features and she choked as she swallowed it. Her eyes watered and she had to blink.

"Martin, how much apple cider vinegar did you use?" she gasped.

"We didn't have any left, so I just used regular vinegar," Martin answered. Then he took a deep breath. "Oh, no…"

He took a small sample of his own creation and made a face.

"That was a bad idea, wasn't it?" he gasped. "It tastes like acid potato salad!"

Lilith burst into laughter and Martin joined in, just as Frasier and Daphne stepped into the kitchen. Frasier looked as if he'd just seen a ghost, while Daphne stared in disbelief. Lilith laughing? Martin getting along with her? It was a Christmas miracle!

* * *

 **A/N: Martin's views of his sons' wives (with the exception of Daphne, of course) was always so bluntly honest. I thought I'd work that into a story while showing a softer side of Lilith.**


	4. Daphne

**A/N: I wanted to experiment a little and see if I could write a 'pre-Frasier' fic. The series paints Simon as boorish but I think he really did love his little sister.**

* * *

"Stop calling me 'Stilts', Simon! And would you turn down the volume? You'd think it was the first time Manchester was playing Liverpool!"

"Aw, come on, Stilts, lighten up!" Simon drawled.

Fourteen-year-old Daphne Moon glared at her youngest big brother through narrowed eyes. He and their other six brothers laughed raucously without tearing their eyes away from the television.

"You shouldn't say things like that to your brother! You'll need him someday."

Daphne shrank back miserably when she saw her mother hurry into the living room, giving her daughter the stern look that the Moon boys managed to escape. Out of the corner of her eye, Daphne saw Simon nudge Billy and smirk, but she held her tongue. Fighting back wasn't worth more biting reprimands from Gertrude Moon.

"I'm sorry, Mum," Daphne muttered. Upon Gertrude's raised eyebrow, she turned to Simon and swallowed her pride before saying what her mother expected her to say. "I'm sorry, Simon."

With as much dignity as she could muster, Daphne hurried to her bedroom. She was thankful of one thing, at least; as the only girl in the family, she didn't have to share a bedroom. Closing the door quietly (though she wanted to slam it), she turned on her radio and fell onto her bed with a heavy sigh.

A familiar song played; 'Angels We Have Heard on High'. The local radio station was playing Christmas music, now that it was December. Daphne couldn't have felt less in the Christmas spirit, however. Her brothers seemed to see her as nothing but someone to tease and her mother criticized her so often. Her father was kind, but he spent so much time at the pub.

"I wish I had a normal family like everyone else," she said with a sigh.

When she woke up the next morning, however, she forgot how miserable she'd felt. The light streaming through the lace curtains on her window was different. It was thin and white. Almost as if—

Hardly daring to get her hopes up, Daphne drew the curtains aside and the sight outside made her stare in amazement. A crisp blanket of snow glittered under the clear, pale sunlight of late winter. Forgetting the previous day's feud, she hurried into her favorite flannel pants and thick winter coat. Then she raced down the hall past the two bedrooms shared by her brothers.

"Come on, you lot! It snowed last night! That means no school!" she shouted.

"What's that you say, Stilts?" Simon asked, stumbling out of his bedroom.

"It's snowing! Come on, let's go sledding!"

In a rare moment of sibling camaraderie, Daphne and her brothers were soon gathered on a hill above a small stream, the only place where one could really sled. Several of their schoolmates were there as well, looking just as excited as the Moon children. Daphne's best friend—her only friend, rather; most of the girls at school snubbed her simply for being shy and gangly—waved cheerfully.

"Race you down the hill, Daphne!"

"In your dreams, Maureen!" Daphne said, laughing. She and Maureen got on their sleds and as soon as Maureen counted down, they pushed themselves off the hill and went shrieking down the slope. By the sound of their screams, one would think they were flying down the steepest ski slope. At the bottom, they couldn't decide who'd won, so they called it a draw.

As Daphne tried to stand up, she stumbled, still a little dizzy from the trip down the hill. She fell flat on her face and could hear the simpering laughter of some of the other girls. Maureen was shouting at them, but Daphne could barely raise her head.

"Come on, it's all right, I'll help you up."

A soft, masculine voice made Daphne look up. Her face burned even hotter when she looked up to see Evan Eldwood, the most popular boy in school. What was charming about him (besides his dangerously good looks, what with his reddish hair and blue eyes) was that he never let his popularity go to his head.

"Come on, now. Daphne Moon, isn't it? You'd better get up before you freeze."

Evan held out his hand and helped Daphne to her feet. She thanked him shyly and he smiled at her. An irrational thought came to her mind—it couldn't possibly be that Evan _liked_ her—could it?

"Listen, Daphne, I was wondering if…you'd like to…"

Daphne could hardly believe what she was hearing.

And then Simon appeared and ruined everything.

"What's this, now? What are you saying to me sister, Evan?" he shouted in that baiting tone that Daphne hated. "You're not thinking about going after her, are you? She'd never go for you! She has higher standards than fetching the most popular one!"

"Um…maybe I'd better go," Evan said hastily, looking disappointedly at Daphne, who was mortified beyond description. Simon may have been joking, but it was hurtful—and for anyone who hadn't lived with him day in and day out, it sounded as if he was serious.

She took off running, fighting back tears. Maureen was calling after her, but she did not stop running until she was safely in her room. She locked the door, ignoring even her mother's strident demands, and fell onto the bed, sobbing. Christmas was only two days away, but she had never felt miserable about that fact, until now.

For the next two days, Daphne ignored Simon, who kept insisting his joke had been all in good fun. Even her mother's threats to ground her didn't make her say a word to Simon. Daphne was determined to never speak to him as long as she lived!

Christmas night arrived with a flurry of slushy sleet, the beautiful snow long since melted away. Daphne was still furious at Simon. Harry Moon had scolded his youngest son, to no avail. Simon kept insisting he had only been joking.

Daphne felt better when she went to the evening church service with her family. She had always loved the Christmas story, though religion itself was not one of her priorities. She listened contentedly as the vicar read the Gospel account of the newborn King and the miraculous star.

Daphne thawed out just a little when the family headed home, laughing at Simon's joke about three lawyers walking into a bar and guessing what he wanted for Christmas (a Manchester United jersey).

Gifts and laughter were shared all around. Gertrude and Harry were actually getting along, a rare thing in the Moon household.

"Here, Stil—I mean, Daphne," Simon said genially, giving her a large package in gold and red wrapping.

Curious despite her resentment at her brother, Daphne opened the package. Lifting away the lid on a sparkling silver box, she gasped in surprise. Nestled in the box was a beautiful glass unicorn in all the colors of the rainbow.

"Simon, this is beautiful!" she gasped. "But how could you…"

"Afford it?" Simon said, grinning. "I won some money on the last Manchester game."

There was a tag attached to the unicorn's ear by a red ribbon. Daphne turned it over and saw a phone number.

"Simon, what on Earth…?"

Simon smiled.

"That's Evan's number. I don't think he'd mind if you gave him a call!"

Daphne stared. "But he hates me!"

"No, he doesn't," Simon assured her. "I talked to him and said I was the one being a jerk, not you."

Daphne ran over and gave him a crushing hug.

"Merry Christmas, Simon."

* * *

 **A/N #2:** The last story will be posted on Christmas!

Evan is based on one of my friends!


	5. Roz

_I'm dreaming of a white Christmas, just like the—_

Roz gritted her teeth and turned off the radio in her car. A white Christmas! Bah, humbug! A fine, gritty snow had fallen over Seattle, frosting everything white—and making the roads treacherous, drivers fidgety and rude(r). What was so magical about a White Christmas?

She regretted that she had put off her Christmas shopping for so long. Now it was just two weeks before the holiday and the only people she had shopped for were her immediate family. And who knew if _they_ really cared a whit about what she did or gave to them.

"Oh, come on, Florida! Why'd you come here in winter!?" Roz yelled as a sedan with a Florida license plate crawled along at forty miles per hour.

"Damn it, never mind! I'll go around!"

Another car cut her off before she could change lanes.

"Of all the nasty, rude, thoughtless numbnuts!"

It was in a very sour mood that Roz arrived at the mall.

Her first stop was to the toy store to get a gift for five-year-old Alice. Thank God that kids were easy to shop for. Martin wasn't hard to shop for, either. At 'Sports Attic' she emerged with a Seattle Seahawks sweatshirt and a Daryl Strawberry bobblehead.

 _Silver bells, silver bells…_ floated through the mall. As Roz was thinking of what to get for Daphne, the repetitive songs bored into her head again. She ducked into a quiet shop without bothering to look at what it was. A spicy-sweet smell greeted her.

"Welcome to the Tea Market," a cashier said pleasantly.

Well, this was convenient. Almost uncanny.

"Can I help you find anything?"

Roz smiled for the first time that day.

"Yes, I'm looking for some English teas. A friend of mine is from Manchester. Something authentic, not that crap they sell in grocery stores."

A few minutes later, Roz sailed out of the tea shop. Perhaps it was a bit cliched, buying tea as a present for an Englishwoman, but she knew Daphne would appreciate it.

The only ones left to shop for were…Frasier and Niles. This would be some work. They were both likeable and kind but—she couldn't deny—rather pretentious.

Then inspiration hit. Roz took her cell phone from her purse and dialed Daphne's number. Daphne would know what Niles liked and whatever Niles liked, Frasier would doubtlessly enjoy as well.

"All right, Daphne, what are you getting for Niles this Christmas?" Roz demanded as soon as her friend answered.

"Why?" came Daphne's voice from the other end.

"I don't know what to get Niles! And Frasier. They both have similar tastes, so…"

A hysterical giggle made Roz startle. There was an odd silence before Daphne spoke again, sounding as if she was trying not to laugh.

"What I got…"

"For God's sake, Daphne, what's wrong with you?" Roz exclaimed.

"What I got for Niles is a little…personal."

She broke down into giggles. "If you and Frasier were a couple, maybe. But it's generally not something friends give each other!"

Roz rolled her eyes.

"But if it helps, I'm getting Frasier a 'complete works of Philip Glass' album. He might like music. As for Niles, he's more of a literary person. He likes the classics, Chaucer, Dickens…you get the idea."

Roz didn't, but she thanked Daphne and hung up.

A bookstore was Roz's next stop and she headed for the CD section, scanning the racks of classical music. She was clueless. Even ten years of friendship were not enough to give her an idea of what Frasier might like. Her gifts in previous years had been simple—wine, baskets of foreign cheeses, things like that—but she wanted to put a little more effort into it. And then, a lifesaver. For a voice behind her spoke up.

"Roz?"

Roz was surprised to see Alistair Burke, the famous opera conductor, the one who had had (and perhaps still did) a crush on Frasier. Roz hid a smile as she remembered Daphne gleefully telling her about Frasier dancing with Alistair, and the shock that Frasier had experienced when he'd realized Alistair had wanted to be _much_ more than friends.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Mr. Burke," Roz said. "I'm a bit distracted. I'm trying to find a gift for Frasier, but he's so-,"

"Refined?" Alistair said with a slightly dreamy smile.

Roz choked back a laugh. "I was going to say _picky_ , but…"

"Well, you've started in the right place. Frasier does have an ear for the best in music."

"Can you help me, Mr. Burke?" Roz asked.

Alistair was eager to help, but whether it was more for her sake or Frasier's Roz wasn't quite sure. She did get a feeling that Alistair wasn't quite 'over' Frasier, and her intuition about relationships was rarely wrong.

A few minutes later, Roz had made her purchase, thanking Alistair profusely.

 _ **Christmas night**_

A fire crackled merrily in Frasier's fireplace as the Cranes and Roz gathered. Roz was not spending Christmas with her family this year, not after the way she'd been treated at their Thanksgiving reunion. The other Doyles had made it clear that Roz was still not good enough. No rich husband, no fancy career…Roz swallowed hard and focused on the group around her before she started crying. Anyway, it was wonderful being here with the Cranes. As Frasier had once told a distraught caller, sometimes friends are better family than blood relatives.

"Wow! I love this!" Martin exclaimed, putting on the Seahawks sweater and setting the Daryl Strawberry figurine on the table by his chair.

Martin had opened all his gifts, and now it was Frasier's turn. He saved Roz's gift for last and his delight sent a wave of relief through her.

"Wow, _Roz!_ The 'Pavarotti Golden Collection'? This is great! I guess my years of boring you with talk about music paid off!"

"Well," Roz said humbly, "I had help. Someone…suggested this album."

"It was Niles, wasn't it?" Frasier demanded.

"No. It was, erm…"

"Yes?" he said.

Roz grinned. "I met Mr. Burke in the CD section of the bookstore at the mall. He helped me."

Martin and Niles burst into laughter and began teasing Frasier about the night he had danced with Alistair. Daphne winked at Roz before also breaking into a fit of hysterical giggles. Frasier rolled his eyes.

"Very funny, everyone. Niles, why don't you open your gift from Roz?"

Niles picked up a long, flat box. After tearing away the colorful wrapping, he reached into the box and pulled out a flat object. Upon seeing it his lips twitched, as if he was trying not to laugh.

Roz looked worriedly at him. Ever since his heart surgery, Roz realized that she was fonder of Niles (in a platonic way, of course) than she had realized. Thus, she'd put more thought into Niles' gift than usual.

"I thought you could use a wine rack," Roz said, injured.

"It's very pretty, Roz, honestly, but this isn't a wine rack. It's…it's a paper towel rack."

Roz looked at the beautifully carved piece and winced. Now she realized that each bracket was meant to hold a paper towel roll, and not to rest a wine bottle on. She scuffed the carpet awkwardly, despite Frasier's protest that she was going to wear out the carpet fibers. Her bad mood was interrupted when she felt Niles' hand on her shoulder.

"I know you meant well, and Daphne and I can use it. Our housekeeper has been complaining we need to organize the cleaning supplies better."

Roz laughed and stood up to hug Niles.

"You're too nice. I love you, you big doily."

* * *

 **Merry Christmas, everybody! Thank you for reading!**

 **The End**


End file.
